


Lestrade's Halloween Party

by torchwood221b



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3322376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torchwood221b/pseuds/torchwood221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John get dressed for and attend Lestrade's Halloween party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lestrade's Halloween Party

Sherlock had spent hours going through his closet of disguises trying to pick out the perfect costume for Lestrade’s Halloween party and came up empty.

"Just pick something already, we’re going to be late" John shouted at him from the living room.

"It’s not my fault, Lestrade should have given us more than 24 hours notice that he was having a costume party," he shouted back, "oh come now I think you can be a bit more original than that."

"Like you said last minute notice, my old army fatigues were therefore the obvious choice," John replied with a shrug.

"Fine, you pick me out a costume," Sherlock said walking across the flat, taking a seat in his chair and crossing his arms.

John chuckled and headed for Sherlock’s closet to search through the consulting detective’s vast array of options. When the army doctor had gone through all the disguises he thought for a second that Sherlock might be right about not having anything to wear to Lestrade’s party but then he glanced at Sherlock’s suits and he was struck with the idea for the perfect costume.

"Sherlock I’ve figured out the perfect costume for you, I’ve put it on your bed. Now go change," John said leaving his room and heading upstairs to his room.

"Where are you going?" Sherlock asked.

"I thought of a better costume, now go change," John replied.

For once Sherlock did as he was told and even took the time to do his hair so he might look the part.

"That’s as close as I could manage considering that I have much more hair than he does," Sherlock said upon hearing John’s footsteps coming down the stairs.

"And you even put on the tie, good," John said kissing Sherlock on the cheek.

"I’m taller than he is," Sherlock complained.

"I know, I’m shorter than who I’m now going as. It’s the thought that counts," John told him, "now let’s get going."

It was abundantly clear when they arrived at the abandoned warehouse the party was being held in that while Lestrade may have been hosting the party the planning and decorating had been left to Mycroft. The warehouse seemed to be divided into several sections, the first section was a graveyard complete with tombstones and dead trees covered in cobwebs. As they walked through this area zombies made up of a half dozen or so Yarders began to rise from their graves and slowly follow them. When John looked around and realized that some of the zombies were dressed like victims from “A Study In Pink” it sent a chill down his spine.

The second area looked like Dr. Frankenstein’s lab, Sherlock probably would have stayed there longer if it weren’t for the fact that the zombies were still advancing on them. When they first entered the lab area the zombies seemed to stop advancing but once Sherlock and John noticed another half dozen Yarders, including DI Dimmock, dressed as members of the black lotus clan hiding in the lab the zombies started following them again.

The third and final area looked like a castle dungeon. As they passed the first cell they saw Molly standing there wearing a familiar but fortunately fake Semtex vest over her normal lab coat but her skin was pale as if she were a ghost. In the second cell Mrs. Hudson was dressed in a similar fashion as was Mycroft in cell number three and Lestrade in cell four. The next thing they knew the cell doors were open, the zombies and the members of the black lotus clan were rushing towards them and they were surrounded.

If they didn’t know they were amongst friends they probably would have seriously regretted coming to this costume party dressed as Moran and Moriarty.


End file.
